


One Rainy Morning

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel and Steven Moments [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gem Spinel Au, Rain, Short & Sweet, Spinel just wants Pearl to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Spinel and Steven try to play in the rain.





	One Rainy Morning

The pitter-pattering on the window alerted Spinel that it was raining again as she walked out of her room. She walked over to the window, watching the raindrops stream down the glass. Seeing the pale gray clouds, she was reassured that this was no storm, just a simple rain-fall.

"Spin! Spin!"

A voice squeaked out. She turned around, a small shape scampering over to her and hugging her leg. Only a bit startled, she almost backed away before she relaxed and smiled, "Oh little Stevie, you nearly scared me half to death."

The two-year-old looked up at her, "Sorry!"

Spinel ruffled his hair, "It's alright. What 'cha up to, my love?"

"Can we go outside?" Steven asked, giving her the cutest puppy eyes she'd ever seen, "Pleeeeeeaaaase?"

Spinel blinked and her smile turned softer, "Why, of course. Just get your little raincoat and boots on first." She lightly booped him on the nose as she added, "We don't want you catching a cold, now do we?"

Steven shook his head and ran to his bedroom, giggling excitedly. Joy seemed to burst out of her gem. Oh, what did she do to deserve Steven?

After a few minutes, she heard Steven shuffle behind the door, before it opened on its own. Spinel was perplexed for a moment, but then Steven jumped out and posed dramatically, wearing a yellow raincoat and boots.

"Ta-da!" He declared.

Spinel stared at him before she laughed and clapped her hands, "You look adorable!"

Steven pouted, "Nuh! I'm tough and strong, just like you and the Gems!"

The pink jester's eyes widened, but was deeply touched by his words, "Oh Stevie..." She stretched her arms, curling them around the toddler and pulled him close to her chest, kissing his forehead.

He chuckled, "S-Stop!"

"Not until you admit that I'm the _best_ Gem on the team," She teased, starting to hug him tighter and kissed his forehead, making him laugh hysterically.

"Best Gem, you say?"

Spinel and Steven froze, turning to the warp pad where Garnet was standing. Even though Garnet had her arms crossed, Spinel sensed a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"W-Well," She stammered, "_Second_ best Gem is good enough."

"Can we go outside already?" Steven asked the other gem.

"Only if you don't stay out for too long," Garnet replied.

Spinel shook her head, "We won't. Come on, kid!" She ran to the door, swinging it open. They were immediately met with the pelting raindrops, Spinel being quick enough to close the door and she loosened her grip on Steven to place him down.

Steven rushed down the steps of the balcony. When he stepped foot on the sand, a pink boot stretched down beside him, and Spinel retracted her body so she was standing beside the toddler.

"Oh Steven! Don't tell me you're gonna leave your best friend Spinel behind!" She said playfully, her pigtails already drenched and drooped down.

However, Steven looked hurt, "N-No! I don't wanna leave you behind! Never, never, never!"

Spinel's heart almost melted. She ignored the rain, crouching down and lifted little Steven's chin up, "It's alright, baby. I know you'll never leave."

Steven gave her a hug, which she reciprocated... until Steven pulled away, "So, what do you wanna play?"

Spinel put a finger to her cheek, "Maybe... Tag?"

A hand tapped her gem, "You're it!" Steven squealed as he started running down the beach. Grinning, Spinel followed after him. The rain continued to pour, if not harder, onto the two of them, but they barely cared. The skies over Beach City was now completely enveloped in gray clouds, seeming to stretch for miles.

As they ran up the hill of the temple, Steven turned around, wondering if Spinel had caught up to him. But he didn't see her. Panic grew in his head, the pounding rain now getting louder and louder. He froze in place, soaked from head to toe in water.

"Spinel!" He called out, trembling, "Where are you?!"

Arms coiled around him tightly, surprising but comforting Steven as Spinel retracted her arms and pulled him close to her chest as she ran to the small house.

"I-I'm sorry Steven!" She had to yell over the pelting water, "I lost sight of you!"

Steven only snuggled closer, feeling his... guardian's smooth gem.

They barged into the house, gasping for air and drenched. Spinel slammed the door and locked it behind her. Pearl already sitting on the couch, waiting for their arrival. As she eyed them, Spinel gave her a nervous smile.

"G-Guess our parade got rained on," She chuckled, with Steven echoing her laughter.

Pearl scowled at the joke, "Go dry yourselves up, I don't want Steven getting sick again for your carelessness!"

Spinel frowned, "We were just getting to that..." She led Steven to the bathroom, removing his coat and drying his hair out with a towel.

Steven stared her with wide eyes, "Did we do something wrong?"

Spinel looked down, but shook her head, "No. Pearl's just... She..." She scoffed lightly, "She's just worried about you as I am. She loves you too. Pearl will learn about fun, she'll see."


End file.
